Southern Magnolia
Southern Magnolia (Magnolia grandiflora) For many people, the word “magnolia”is synonymous with our native Magnolia grandiflora, the classic Southern magnolia with large, glossy leaves and huge, fragrant white blossoms―the state flower of Mississippi and Louisiana. Few trees can match it for year-round beauty. It does, however, have its drawbacks. Unnamed seedlings often take 10 years after planting before they come into bloom. Dense shade and shallow roots make it impossible to grow grass beneath the canopy, and the roots often crack and lift pavement if the tree is planted between sidewalk and curb. Leaves drop 365 days a year. And since the tree grows as wide as 40 ft., it takes up a lot of garden space. Leaf: Alternate, simple, evergreen, oval to elliptical, 5 to 8 inches long, pinnately veined, entire margin, very thick almost plastic-like, waxy/shiny dark green above, paler with rusty fuzz below Flower: Species is monoecious; very showy and fragrant, 6 to 8 inches wide with large white petals, occur singly in late spring and occasionally a few in the fall. Fruit: An aggregate of follicles, green changing to red and later to brown, cylindrical, 3 to 5 inches long with a bright red seed (1/2 inch long) in each follicle, maturing in fall. Twig: Stout, with white to rusty tomentum and a long (1 to 1 1/2 inches) silky white to rusty red terminal bud. Bark: Brown to gray, thin, smooth/lenticellate when young, later with close plates or scales. Form: A medium sized tree up to 80 feet with a pyramidal crown. When open grown, the crown is dense with low branches. Range: You'll see the Southern magnolia in its native habitat if you take a sweeping tour of the southeastern U.S. beginning in North Carolina, continuing to central Florida and then heading across to east Texas. The magnificent tree prefers to sink its roots into moist soils along riverbanks or on the perimeters of swamps and marshes. Growing Conditions: A southern magnolia will grow faster in conditions that it likes. If you can’t irrigate it periodically, plant it in a spot where it will be in the shade for a few years. While they prefer acid soil, southern magnolias will tolerate slightly basic soil, even clay. Their roots extend to roughly four times the width of the canopy. They are prone to girdling roots; to ensure vigorous growth of these spreading roots, remove any that circle at the bottom of a tree before you plant it. Wildlife value: Seeds are eaten by squirrel, opossum, quail, turkey, mice, and chipmunks. Seeds are high in fat and are a good energy source for migrat ory birds. They are eaten by eastern kingbirds, mockingbirds, robins, wood thrushes, and red-eyed vireos. Pollinators, especially beetles, are attracted to the pollen that is high in protein. Southern Magnolia can produce seed by 10 years of age, although peak seed production is achieved closer to 25 years of age. Around 50% of seeds can germinate, and they are spread by birds and mammals. Timber Value: Southern magnolia is the hardest and heaviest of the magnolia species most commonly harvested in the US. Its wood is hard, heavy, even textured, and similar to yellow poplar in color and properties, but it browns when exposed to air. It is highly resistant to shock, will not shrink, and holds nails well. It is used for furniture, cabinets, paneling, veneer, boxes, and crates. Damaging Agents: Magnolias do not tend to attract pests, however when outbreaks occur, they may result in significant economic or aesthetic loss. There are some reports of tulip-poplar weevil damage, leaf spots on young leaves, and the magnolia borer can girdle the trunk of young nursery stock. Twigs and leaves may occasionally be heavily infested with scales that will not harm the growth of the plant, but may negatively affect its appearance. Southern magnolia may have occasional or light feeding damage from Japanese beetles. Lifespan: '''Southern Magnolia has an average lifespan of 80 years and Maximum lifespan of 120 years '''Links: http://plants.usda.gov/core/profile?symbol=MAGR4 http://dendro.cnre.vt.edu/DENDROLOGY/syllabus/factsheet.cfm?ID=56 http://plants.usda.gov/plantguide/pdf/pg_magr4.pdf Southern Magnolia